


Cooking is hard without a head

by RavenTao



Series: Drrr drabbles [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Celty likes to cook, Challenge drabbles, Challenge word lunch box, F/M, Shinra/Celty implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Challenge word: lunch/bento boxI picked Celty for the character.She likes to cook for Shinra, only problem is, she can't tell if he's lying or not when he says he likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, yay!
> 
> Yet again, written on my phone, please give me a heads up on mistakes, I try to get them all, but my phone is a bitch.

   Celty Sturluson liked to cook. She was getting pretty darn good at it too if Shinra was being honest with her. She hoped he was. He was the kind of man who would say it was good even if it wasn’t, and eat the whole thing just to spare her feelings. And cooking without a head was hard. She couldn’t taste test anything, but she tried her best anyway. She could still smell, how, she wasn’t sure, but she could. And for that, she was grateful.

  So she had taken up the hobby of making her darling husband a lunch, every day. It looked cute, normally she’d do animal shapes, and she’d write cute notes that made her puff smoke in embarrassment while she wrote them, but they made him happy. And when you got right down to it, that was really all that mattered. She wanted to make Shinra just as happy as he made her. She would wake up early to make them, or if she had an early morning job, she’d stay up and make it the night before.

  She lived for the days when she’d come home and he would all but tackle her and exclaim his love for whatever meal she had made for him that day. Or gush about whatever sappy little note she’d written him inside that small plastic box. She would push him off, act exasperated, and pretend to ignore him, but that was just because she was embarrassed.

  She couldn’t handle praise very well, even though it made her heart flutter and her stomach twist in the best ways. She was getting better at controlling the smoke plumes that erupted when she was flustered too, thank goodness. God, he was right, she was a tsundere. She hated that she acted so mean at times, but she also knew, no matter what, he would still love her. And so she would start the routine all over again every day, knowing she’d get fawned over and praised later that night, and that she would push him away, just before snuggling into bed with him a few hours later, and getting up and hitting repeat. The cycle was never ending, because although she loved him and all his attention, she would never tell him as much.

  He would already know.

   _Shinra, have a great day, please don’t get hurt, I love you._

__\- Celty._ _

 

 


End file.
